Feelings
by Kannazuki Feli
Summary: Senang, sedih, khawatir, dan masih banyak lagi adalah perasaan yang dimiliki oleh semua umat mansuia [Drabble] cover image (c) id 4293229


Yap dan kembali lagi bertemu saya, si author gaje!

(dan pasti yang ketikannya masih belepotan #dor)

Dan yang lebih hebatnya, saya dapet ide ini tengah malem loch~ *apa hebatnya coba?*

Pffft, sudah ah curhatan gajenya. To the story!

**Disclaimer:**

**Danball Senki Wars and its character belong to Level-5**

**Kalo sayang yang punya, entah apa yang bakal terjadi sama series ini /tetot**

**Warning:**

**OOC, mungkin ada typo, abal, gagal, mungkin headcanon, dsb**

* * *

**Worry**

Overload

Sebuah kekuatan pikiran yang sangat luar biasa, jika dikuasai dengan baik bisa disamakan dengan _double-edged sword._

Tapi resiko setelah menggunakan kekuatan ini tak kalah 'hebat'nya.

Pemuda bersurai bata itu tergeletak lemah di kasurnya dan belum menunjukkan iris indigonya semenjak War Time berakhir.

"...Hikaru? Kenapa dari tadi kau mondar-mandir seperti seterikaan?" tanya sang ketua pleton pada salah satu bawahannya.

Yang disebut namanya menoleh pada sang ketua pleton. Haruki sedikit terkejut melihat ekpresi Hikaru.

Khawatir, sedih dan panik.

Pemuda beriris emerald itu tidak pernah menyangka seumur hidupnya seorang Hoshihara Hikaru memasang ekprsi seperti itu.

**Guilt **

"S-sensei! Apa Hikaru akan baik-baik saja!?"

"Tenang saja, lukanya tidak menyebabkan kematian. Tapi dia harus di bawa ke rumah sakit di kota karena UKS tidak memilik fasilitas untung mengobatinya."

Meski diberitahu bahwa teman sekamarnya akan baik-baik saja, Arata tidak bisa menutup iris indigonya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya sepanjang malam.

Dia merasa bersalah tidak bisa melindungi orang yang paling dia sayangi.

**Embarassment **

Tidak. Tidak.

Seumur hidupnya Hikaru tidak akan pernah mau melakukan ini meski dia dibayar dengan uang seberapun.

Tapi jika dipikir dengan logika, laki-laki sejati mana yang mau melakukan hal sememalukan ini meski sekalipun itu permintaan sang pencuri hati?

Hikaru masih punya rasa malu, tidak seperti kekasihnya yang bodohnya tidak main.

"Ayolah Hikaruuu! Sekali ini saja! Ya, yaaaa?" rengek Arata.

Hikaru menggelengakan kepalanya tanpa ragu.

"Ngga. Ngga mau dan ngga sudi!"

"Ya...? Yaaaa...?" Arata mulai menggunakan jurus mautnya.

'Mata anak anjing tersesat'

"...baiklah. Tapi sekali ini saja."

"HORE! Hikaru makin cantik deh!" ujar pemuda bersurai bata itu riang dan menarik Hikaru ke dekapannya. Hikaru hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa...

...seminggu ke depan, dia harus menggunakan pita rambut berwarna pink. (Yang dibeli Arata dengan silver credit pas-pasan) dan menahan malu karena permintaan teman sekamarnya.

Dan yap. Keesokan harinya, Hikaru langsung ditertawai oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Benar-benar sebuah kenyataan yang memalukan...

Yang lebih memalukan lagi, hatinya luluh karena 'jurus maut' Arata yang memang bisa dibilang memalukan juga.

**Fear**

Takut.

Hikaru takut.

Takut akan kehilangan sosok yang paling dia cintai.

"Arata! Sudah kubilang kan!? Jangan menggunakan overload lagi!"

Arata, yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya, menolehkan kepala bersurai batanya ke kasur di mana temannya tidur.

"Tidak Hikaru. Aku harus menggunakan overload. Kalau tidak, kita—"

Hikaru tak kuasa lagi menahan bulir-bulir kristal dan membiarkannya berjatuhan dari iris safirnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak peduli kalau kita kalah! Asalkan... Asalkan..." badan Hikaru bergetar hebat

"Kau selamat, Arata... Aku... Aku... Aku takut kehilangan dirimu..."

Arata tersenyum dan menghampiri kasur Hikaru lalu menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu ketakutan... Kalau begitu, aku janji tidak akan menggunakan overload terlalu sering..."

"Janji...?" Arata mengecup lembut kening Hikaru dan mengapus air mata Hikaru dengan jarinya.

"Ya. Aku janji..."

**Sorrow **

Arata tidak percaya. Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?

Seseorang yang paling ia kasahi di dunia menutup iris safirnya untuk beristirahat. Tapi bukan unyuk beberapa saat.

Tapi untuk selama-lamanya, dan itu dikarenakan Hikaru memiliki kanker otakg yang tidak tertolong lagi.

Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan bilah pedang yang tiada ampunnya menusuk.

Sedih. Dia merasakan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

Sedih karena dia telat mengetahui kondisi orang yang paling dia kasihi, dan dia mengetahuinya sangat telat.

**Hate **

Hikaru tidak suka pada Arata.

Atau mungkin dia benci Arata.

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu benar-benar tidak suka apapun tentang Arata.

Bodoh, berisik, pemalas, tidak bertanggung jawab, dan sebagainya.

Suatu ketika Arata berkata;

"Mau seperti apapun kau membenciku, aku akan tetap menganggap itu adalah caramu menunjukan rasa sayangmu padaku, hehe."

Hikaru makin benci pada teman sekamarnya. Tapi, kenapa hati kecilnya berkata lain?

**Hurt **

Sakit. Sakitnya bukan main.

Lagipula, siapa yang tidak merasa sakit ketika ditinggal orang yang dikasihi?

Jauh. Dia pergi jauh untuk berpetualang.

Yang membuat Hikaru merasa sakit di hatinya yang seperti ditusuk jutaan jarum adalah;

Apa dia masih bisa bertemu Arata?

Akankan dia dan Arata _keep in touch_? Sesuai janji Arata padanya?

Jika suata hari nanti diperbolehkan bertemu kembali, apa Arata akan masih meningatnya?

Tak lama kapal yang dinaiki Arata pergi, Hikaru menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Iris safirnya menjatuhkan bulir-bulir kristal karena dirinya tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa sakitnya yang sangat amat sakit.

**Envy **

"Aku iri denganmu."

"Eh?" rasanya dia pernah memberi tahu Hikaru bahwa Hikaru kuat tanpa overload, kan?

Hikaru seperti membaca pikiran Arata dan menjawab "bukan. Aku bukan iri kau bisa menggunakan overload. Tapi—

—aku iri denganmu karena sifatmu. Baik, periang, mudah berteman, dan diterima semua orang..."

Arata mengerejapkan iris indigonya lalu memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Tapi sifat Hikaru juga spesial. Bagiku, kamu itu unik loh."

Pipi Hikaru memerah. "s-sifatmu yang itu juga membuatku iri..."

**Loniliness **

"Teman-teman! Sampai bertemu lagi!"

Semenjak teman sekamarnya meninggalkan Kamui Daimon, Hikaru tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Tapi ada satu hal yang masih ia rasakan.

Kesendirian.

Meski ia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya dan murid-murid lain, baginya, jika tidak Arata, dia hanya bisa merasakan kesendirian.

Hikaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup hatinya rapat-rapat untuk kedua kalinya dan untuk selamanya.

Baginya, tak ada alasan dia membuka hatinya jika Arata tidak ada di sekitarnya.

Dan dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang penyederi, seperti saat pertama kali dia menginjakan kedua kakinya di pulau Kamui.

**Happy **

"Hikaru! A-aku... Aku—"

Hikaru mencium pipi Arata.

"Aku juga."

Arata senangnya bukan main ketika dia tahu ternyata Hikaru juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Iya tersenyum lebar.

"T-tak kusangka Hikaru juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku..." semburat merah bisa terlihat di pipi Arata.

"Aku senang, hehe." Sambungnya.

Hikaru tersenyum lembut. "Aku jauh lebih senang dari dirimu."

**Love **

"Ne, Arata..."

Arata menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ya?"

Hikaru menghampiri Arata dengan ekpresi yang tidak bisa Arata jelaskan.

"Arata... Cinta itu apa?"

...Eh? Arata tidak salah dengar kan?

Arata tertawa geli ketika teman sekamarnya menanyakan hal tersebut. Pipi Hikaru menunjukan semburat merah.

"H-hei! Jangan tertawa! Aku memang tidak tahu apa itu cinta!"

Arata berhenti tertawa dan menghampiri Hikaru yang duduk tak jauh dari kursinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimu apa itu cinta..." Hikaru mengerejapkan iris safirnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Dengan... Mencintai dirimu..."

Pipi Hikaru makin memerah meski dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Arata harus mengajarinya apa itu cinta dengan mencintainya.

**Fragile**

Arata melihat tubuh Hikaru bergetar hebat sesudah dia menceritakan bahwa dia mengindap WTSD.

Tak dia sangka teman sekamarnya itu serapuh ini. Jauh lebih rapuh dari sehelai bulu angsa. Seorang Hoshihara Hikaru, bergetar setelah menceritakan dirinya kenapa itu memang membuat Arata terkejut.

"Ternyata kamu rapuh sekali ya..." ada nada cemas pada pernyataan Arata.

"Eh?"

"Tidak habis pikir kamu gemetaran seperti itu. Padahal kamu kan terkenal dengan kedinginan hatimu." Belum sempat Hikaru menjawab, lisan Arata mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

"...aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjagamu, kapapun dan di manapun. Karena dirimu rapuh. Dan yang rapuh itu harus dijaga dan dilindungi..."

Hikaru tersenyum setelah mendegar apa yang Arata katakan.

"Terimakasih, Arata..."

**Jealous**

Hikaru cemburu. Benar-benar cemburu.

Setiap hari, lisan Arata tak ada lelahnya membicarakan sang Violet Devil.

Kuping Hikaru rasanya terbakar ketika mendengar nama itu disebut oleh lisan Arata. Rasanya, dia ingin memukul sesuatu ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

Mungkin dia sudah benar-benar gila dan dibutakan oleh rasa cemburunya.

Dia berniat memutuskan tali tak kasa mata yang menghubungkan Arata dan Muraku. Atau menukar posisinya dengan Muraku agar dia bisa terus disamping Arata dan setiap hari lisannya memanggil namanya.

Tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu.

Pada akhirnya, Hikaru hanya bisa menahan rasa cemburunya meski dia harus membakar matanya ketika melihat keduanya sangat akrab dan kupingnya terbakar ketika mereka saling memanggil nama mereka.

**Silly**

Arata memutuskan untuk membeli boneka domba untuk Hikaru yang masih dirawat. Dia tahu Hikaru mendambakan dan menginginkan boneka domba sejak dia masih kecil. Yah tapi tentunya Arata tidak menanyakan atau diberi tahu Hikaru, tapi dia tidak sengaja mendengar teman sekamarnya mengigau ketika dirinya belum tidur dan Hikaru sudah tertidur pulas.

"Permisi, bu ini harganya berapa?" tanya Arata sambil menunjuk pada sebuah boneka domba yang cukup besar.

"Oh, yang itu harganya 4000 SC."

Arata memastikan dia memiliki silver credit yang cukup, dia melihat CCM-nya dan...

...gawat. Dia hanya punya 3500 SC.

"Eh bu... Ada tidak boneka domba yang harganya lebih murah dari yang ini?"

"Ah ada, harganya 2000 SC dan ukuranya sedang, tidak apa-apa?" Arata tanpa ragu membeli boneka domba yang ukurannya sedang dan langsung melesat ke rumah sakit.

"Hikaruuu!" Hikaru sedikit kesal ketika temannya datang sambil teriak-teriak.

"Apa?"

Arata langsung menyodorkan boneka yang barusan dia beli pada Hikaru "I-ini... Aku beli boneka domba buat kamu, tapi ukurannya sedang soalnya silver creditku—"

Hikaru langsung memeluk Arata dan mencium pipinya lalu tertawa geli.

"Dasar bodoh... Aku tidak peduli harganya... Yang penting adalah perhatianmu karena sudah mau membelikan hal yang sangat kuinginkan... Terimakasih ya..."

Arata tersipu dan hanya bisa memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu dari mana aku menginginkan boneka domba?"

"Oh itu. Aku ngga sengaja denger kamu ngigau 'pengen boneka domba...' hehe."

...

"**BAKARATAAAAAAA!"**

Dan yang kita ketahui, Arata pulang ke asrama dengan jalan terpincang-pincang. Yah, meski dihajar, yang penting dia berhasil diam-diam memotret ekpresi ngambek Hikaru sambil memeluk boneka domba yang baru dia dapatkan dari Arata.

Dasar Arata. Bodoh itu ada batasnya...

**Soft**

"H-hasyih!" sejak selesai War Time, Arata tidak berhenti bersin-bersin. Dan ternyata dia demam.

Pintu kamar 302 terbuka dan nampak Hikaru membawa sebuah nampan dan temannya sekamarnya langsung menghampiri Arata yang tergeletak lemah di kasurnya. Di nampan itu ada sup, segelas susu hanga, segelas air mineral hangat dan obat.

"Ayo makan dulu, kamu belum makan sepulang War Time. Setalah makan jangan lupa minum obat. Hanya malam ini saja aku akan mengingatkanmu dan membantu makan, mengerti?"

Arata tertawa geli "ternyata Hikaru punya sisi lembut juga ya, hehe."

Pipi Hikaru menunjukan semburat merah.

"D-diam! A-aku melakukan ini karena aku dititipkan pesan oleh Higurashi-sensei tau!"

**Warmness**

Hari itu, pleton satu tidak dapat tugas patroli atau merebut wilayah, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama, tapi hanya Arata dan Hikaru saja. Sakuya pergi ke kota untuk membeli keperluan mekanik, sementara Haruki ditarik Yuno untuk makan parfait berdua di Swallow Cafe.

"...Arata."

"Ya?"

Hikaru menghampiri Arata yang sedang sibuk melahap snack yang mereka beli sebelum mereka kembali ke asrama.

Tanpa ragu, Hikaru langsung memeluk Arata. Arata sedikit kaget dan membuatnya gugup.

"O-oi Hikaru! K-kenapa—"

"Terimakasih sudah jadi cahaya hangat di hidupku..."

Arata sedikit kebingungan karena Hikaru secara tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Hikaru menjelaskan apa maskud dari perkataannya "kamu itu... Orang yang telah melelehkan hatiku yang dingin... Dan kau menyinari hidupku yang penuh kesendirian... D-dan.. Apa kamu... Mau selalu menjadi cahaya hangat di kehidupkanku?"

Arata tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Hikaru lalu mencium lembut mata Hikaru.

"Sama-sama... Dan tentu saja, aku akan selalu menjadi cahaya hangat itu jika itu memang peran diriku dalam kehidupanmu..."

* * *

HAAAAH SELESAI JUGAAAAAAAAA #guling2

Nah kan apa kata saya juga, gaje jadinya hiks... Udah gitu tangan sakit lagi... (itu sih salah gue sendiri)

Anyway, *wink won* review? Kritik? Saran? Tulis saja di kota review~!


End file.
